Pickup Penguin
by Sedaytion
Summary: The three U.R.T.V's find themselves in their hardest experiment yet, which is riddled with fear, light-hearted humour and of course, the typical brotherly arguments.


Pickup Penguin

Comments: I wrote this FOREVER ago, but stuff it, take it XD It's called Pickup Penguin for a reason, and its just a bit of fun x) Its like playing a horror game with your friends and because they scream at something stupid you nearly have a heart attack, kinda thing. Enjoy ^^

.com/ - Click the link and help out with "The Book of Four", a project by me, Rosie, and her geeky bf! =3 If the links not there just check out my profile ^^

_Information_: The three U.R.T.V's find themselves in their hardest experiment yet, which is riddled with fear, light-hearted humour and of course, the typical brotherly arguments.

Chapter One

The First Leap

"Okay, okay," Rubedo whispered in the darkened hallway; the boy trying to keep a brave face for his younger siblings to rely on. The white headed boy, whose hair glowed in the slight bit of light, shivered uncontrollably in fear, his heart pounding faster then it ever had done in his life. The other, polar-opposite child, who was the youngest of the trio, was almost blending into the darkness, with an expression no one could quite understand. Neither of the siblings knew whether their youngest brother was frightened, scared or even happy. All they knew was that he wanted to complete their mission and get out of the darkened hallway they had found themselves in. The voice of Rubedo was the only thing slicing through the terrifying silence that clouded them like jelly. Just as Albedo took a step foreword to his older twin, the floorboards creaked beneath his feet, causing the red headed boy to jump slightly though because of the dimming light, no one noticed. "Don't move!" he quickly ordered, causing Albedo to stop dead in his tracks.

"Why?" he whispered with a panicked tone as tears began to emerge from his ten-year-old gems. "Rubedo I can't see anything, what's wrong?"

"Its okay, Albedo," he assured, not really wanting to admit his panicked order was because the boy had scared him in the darkness. "Just calm down."

Silence followed his last words as the children just stood, in the chilling hallway; unsure of where to take their next footsteps. They hadn't been given orders as to what their mission was meant to actually be nor were they even given a flashlight! U.R.T.V's couldn't use their powers in the darkness, it was forbidden! They had been taught that using anything with light in the dark would kill them, or something horrifying like that so they were, indeed trapped in the now pitch black hallway, awaiting what they prayed wouldn't be a death. They didn't know where their feet would be stepping, and while being in the light for a few split seconds, Nigredo had seen a grating, just a few feet in front of where they stood, and underneath that was just an abyss of darkness where they could quite easily plummet to their, way too early, death.

"I may, just may, have a plan," Rubedo began with his calm voice, breaking the silence when he realised no one else would provide with one. "But it's dangerous."

"Shocking," Nigredo couldn't help but comment with a voice drenched in as much sarcasm as he could put.

"I don't see you doing this," the red head growled, lighting his hand in the darkness. They could hear him inhale a shaky breath, and before they knew it a scream had entered their ears, along with a red light in their eye sights. Following the scream was Albedo, along with a grunt from him as he jumped back so hard in fear that his back crashed hard into a cold, stone wall beside them, which was illuminated in the peculiar red light, coming from the palm of Rubedo. Nigredo just stood, with a bored expression on his face as he rose a brow to the shaking Rubedo.

"Didn't die then?" he asked, almost sullenly as Albedo struggled to regain his balance along with his dignity. Rubedo rose a brow before looking to the emerald eyes of Nigredo as if he had just slain a dragon.

"Guess not," he breathlessly whispered, which was when Nigredo allowed his own palms to glow a jade shade; providing more light in what they could only describe as an abandoned, extremely old hallway that was slowly decaying as time went by. The black headed boy looked to Albedo.

"I'm too scared," he replied, pushing his back against the wall as he looked to them both in pure fear.

"Come on, Albedo, we did it," Rubedo said, punching his little twins arm with his hand that wasn't glowing.

"Besides, there's light now," Nigredo assured, taking a few steps foreword onto the grating ahead of them. As he gazed closer into the abyss, he noticed flooring, along with other mechanical items. With his stunning gems, he gave a quick glance around where they stood, seeing no other exit but down below. He waited, for his older brother to gain a little more confidence before thrusting their escape route upon him.

"B-But…" he shakily tried to deny, biting his lip as he did as such. "Please, I don't want to. T-There's enough light," he tried to convince, though Rubedo had given up on him before he even spoke again. He was too busy, leaning over the edge of the hallway to look directly where Nigredo was. Albedo stayed in the darkness, keeping his back pushed fearfully against the wall as if anywhere else would deem him his death.

"We gotta jump down there, huh?" Rubedo asked rhetorically, but still Nigredo nodded to him with a small noise in the back of his throat. "Not too high. Only if we land on our knees are we gonna' cause some damage. Hey, Albedo," he called, standing back to his feet. He waved his brother over into the red and emerald light, holding out his hand for him. Slowly, like a timid animal, Albedo crept over; grabbing Rubedo's hand the moment he could. The tearful, young boy tried to avoid the, what seemed like depths, below their feet. It had looked so high the first time they had seen it, and he couldn't get that image from his mind. "Ya gonna' be brave me for?" Rubedo asked, like tendering a young child.

"_The likelihood of that child even understanding the word brave is 21.03 percent,"_ came a voice from the ceiling above, which was too high for their eyes to see. The voice was female, perhaps one of the doctors speaking into a microphone. "_So you do the math to see whether he will be brave, if your brain can even do that. Remember, it's pretty much impossible so pick a number closest to zero. Still need another hint? Don't even give it a number. Maybe point something._"

"Wow," Rubedo grunted, glaring up at the ceiling where the voice emitted from. "You guys sure are rude when we can't do anything."

"Rubedo, come on," Nigredo called, not wasting his time with the trivial matters. Within seconds, he had jumped down to the darkness below; the faint glow of his palms settling in the unknown area. From up above, Rubedo could pretty much see his face and grinned from his brother's braveness. "There's light over there," Nigredo informed him. Turning to his younger twin, all Rubedo had to do was convince him to jump. Or push him over the ledge. Whichever got him down there.


End file.
